


哈利觉得我不用想那么多

by Tremella



Series: 欧洲旅游傻黄甜 [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, madrid
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 这次轮到我了。我们并不希望固定性生活中的角色，在上一个任务从巴尔干半岛回到伦敦之后，我们又有机会尝试了两次，但是都是哈利作为插入一方。我们决定这次是我。但是还有一个麻烦事。





	

哈利又一次晒得通红，是在马德里的一回——与上一次并没有间隔太长的时间，而我倒没有晒得更黑，毕竟哈利才是那个追着偷窃了西班牙皇室珍宝的团伙绕了马德里好几圈的人，我只是个戴着墨镜躲在树荫下的内勤，并在适当的时机开车接应——是的，Kingsman出于长久以来与西班牙皇室的良好关系，派了我们去解决了一下这个小事情。  
我们当然不会谢绝王室的招待，不过，去随意探索一些小饭馆似乎更有意思。  
哈利对着沙拉上如同不要钱般洒着的橄榄油，叹了口气。我问他这是因为什么。  
“我还特意去超市买的西班牙进口橄榄油，但是为什么就没这个香？随便一个街边小店都是这样。”他边说，边又往嘴里放个一颗巨大的橄榄。  
于是我才知道哈利有时会自己做饭（甚至看起来乐于做这种事）。在当时，我其实真不太了解他的私人生活。  
哈利似乎不太喜欢马德里。他说这里太干燥，和沙漠没什么两样，呼吸中没有水分的热气就灼烧着气管。除了普拉多美术馆是个好东西。  
我们穿过太阳门广场，在晚上时它看起来反而要漂亮那么一点，而白天的时侯，报刊亭小卖部和地铁入口如同被鼹鼠翻出的丑陋土堆，杂乱无章地散落在其上。然后回到了我们并不起眼的小旅馆。

这次轮到我了。我们并不希望固定性生活中的角色，在上一个任务从巴尔干半岛回到伦敦之后，我们又有机会尝试了两次，但是都是哈利作为插入一方。我们决定这次是我。  
但是还有一个麻烦事。  
我觉得我——在床上，不会发出什么声音，也不会露出享受的表情——我不会向哈利承认我自己曾经用手和玩具自己做过——在我成功却也是毛手毛脚地操了他的那次之后，我本着研究自己身体的目的这么尝试了一下——确实，在足够的润滑下确实不会有太多的不适感和脏乱，我还成功找到了前列腺。但是在这过程中我一直没有发出什么声音——不知道真枪实弹会和这个有多么大的区别，我并没有特意压抑自己的声音，只是觉得并没有急切的需求去发声——这有点和我在获得痛觉和痒觉时的承受阈值比较高类似，似乎也有我们受到的训练的缘故。我觉得我应该给哈利提个醒，我不想叫他伤自尊——毕竟在经验中与我做爱的女性总是能发出声音——并且和哈利那一次也是。  
“我可能会比较安静。”我这样对他说，“当然如果你需要，我也是可以……”我想说“表演一下”，但又觉得这样会有些过于坦诚得过分了，就停下了，默认他能理解我的意思。  
哈利嗯了一声表示他知道了，但也没说什么别的，我看出他在紧张，虽然掩饰得还不错。我希望他能硬的起来——因为我已经硬了，并且不可否认地挺期待这个事的。  
我们摘掉眼镜，互相亲吻，自己脱自己的衣服，我满意地发现他的阴茎硬着蹭着我的。我握着它们缓慢地撸动了一会儿，然后就自觉地趴到床上，等着哈利准备我。  
这感觉和自己做是肯定不一样，首先是失去了自己的掌控，似乎有一种任人宰割的不安全感——我需要说服自己，这是哈利，是我可以信任并喜欢的人（我不知道哈利在我对他做这种事情的时候是否也经过了如此的自我心理疏导）；之后就是新奇与意外，当他无意间碰到我前列腺的时候我不受控制地夹紧了。我之前确实没出声音，但是当他做到这一点的时候，我说了一句：“你摸到我的前列腺了。”我的声音有点哑，确切说我清了下嗓子才发出声音。  
“我知道。你感觉还好？”哈利这么回答我。  
是的，还好，他用了足够多的润滑剂。“我觉得可以了。”  
然后他就慢慢插了进去——比他第一次克制了好多，并且等到我同意了之后才开始动。  
不适的感觉主要是抽出而不是插入这个动作，这我在使用玩具实验的时候就发现了。总的来说与人做这种事情的感觉和我自己的探索还是有很大区别，不过还不坏。我的喘气声音明显比平常要粗重，有时候甚至有点发颤。我希望哈利注意到这一点，他已经成功地叫我呼吸不稳，并且我确实获得了快感。在他加速之后我觉得我的腿都开始打颤。  
“这……挺好的。你觉得呢？”我跟他说。他的手刚才开始握住我的阴茎，这感觉不错。他有时误打误撞能蹭过我的前列腺，但是只是巧合。我知道这不容易，只是希望以后能我们都逐渐改进自己的技术。  
“我想……你转过来，面对着，可以吗？”

他还是提出了这要求了！这叫我有些为难，我不是觉得羞涩或者尴尬，而是在忧虑我的表情太过死板冷淡——我一直不是个表情丰富的人，和声音的问题差不多，我也没有非常特意地去控制，就自然这样了。  
我也觉得自己有些可笑，在这种情况下担心的都是这些问题。  
“我能……闭上眼睛吗？”我问。我感觉我闭上眼睛还能伪装出一副“沉浸其中”的样子，而睁开眼睛就完全的清醒严肃了。我可不想叫他有一种干充气娃娃或者死板老处女的感觉。  
“为什么呢？”他问。他停下来，把阴茎抽出来，那一瞬我下意识地抓紧了床单，然后放松身体，把自己转过来，对着他平躺下。  
然后我非常诚恳地解释了这个忧虑，并感谢我的扑克脸，叫我自己并没有显现出尴尬，虽然由于之前一直脸朝下呆着，有些发热（虽然我看不见，但是肯定发红了）。  
他停顿了几秒钟，直视着我的眼睛，然后说：“要是我会因为你的‘冷淡和冷静’，”他用手比划了个引号，“而硬不起来，我在防空洞里那次早就该被你翻的白眼弄得彻底阳痿了——然而结果是，你知道的——”我回忆起他精液在我喉咙里和脸上的感觉，似乎不由得又翻了个白眼——我不是故意的。  
“所以。”哈利给我的答案就是掀起我的腿一下子插了进去，这叫我下意识闭上眼睛，眨了眨然后又睁开。哈利冲着我笑了笑，也不知笑个什么。腿被分开的感觉还是有点奇怪的，我没有直视他，而是聚焦在他脑袋后某个点——其实我不戴眼镜也什么都看不清。  
我的腿被摆出了各种姿势，架在他肩膀上，围在他腰上，一条腿在上一条腿在下——这个哈利·哈特似乎在尝试我腿能摆出的各种不同状态。不过确实，每个姿势都有细微的差别。哈利这个时候倒真的挺持久——我不是在抱怨，我并不是嫌烦了或者累了。  
最后我的腿张成M型，如同仰面朝天的青蛙，最正常保守的姿势。他握着我的阴茎，俯下身来，这样我终于能看清了他的表情了，我瞪着眼睛和他直视，他看起来很高兴。然后他凑得更近，吻我的嘴，又在我嘴边说：“你很性感。”天知道他对性感的定义是什么，我也就没理他。我没地方放的胳膊犹豫了一下，就还是决定环在哈利的肩膀上。我不太习惯这样，这似乎获得了非常多的“连结”感。  
哈利似乎着意要叫我在他之前先射出来，他握着我阴茎的方式或许也是他自己给自己做手活的。他放缓了插着我的速率，我腿架在他肩膀上、屁股里嵌着根阴茎，等待着高潮，这还真是前所未有的体验——还好男性射精主要是非条件反射，只要他撸得够起劲——我没叫他等太长时间就射了出来，我的腹部绷紧了而我的肠道肯定也是。我看见哈利这家伙似乎在认真用阴茎感受我的痉挛。“我天，这太不可思议了，太棒了。”他这么感叹着。  
我一边努力重新喘匀了气，一边又朝他翻了个白眼。这还是有点累，主要是腿有点酸。  
他似乎是没决定好是继续然后射在里面（反正也戴着套）还是怎样。“你继续，不过最好快点。”我这么跟他说。之后那一小段确实有点不好受，还好他并没碰我在高潮后过于敏感的阴茎。他在动作中还用手抹了一点我射在自己肚子上的精液，还放到嘴里——又亲了我一口。而我似乎并没觉得恶心。  
等他射完退出去，我才能把腿放下——我努力没发出唉声叹气。  
“感觉……还行？”他扔掉安全套，倒在床边问我。  
“嗯，不错。”  
“虽然我确实想听你叫出声……”  
“所以说你确实介意这个。”没关系，如果需要的话，这种演技并不难。  
“呃……也不是……”  
“那么，并且是不是闭上眼睛比较好？”  
之后那家伙忙不迭地说了好多夸我眼睛的话，简直令人脸红。  
“哦够了，哈利·哈特。”  
“不过我觉得我还是能有办法叫你叫出来——只要你不像在审讯训练时那样绷着——”他似乎还挺有信心。  
后来我发现这其中多少还有点心理因素的，总之我们还是在这种事的方面有进步的空间。


End file.
